The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing an organic electroluminescence (EL) display and, more in particular, it relates to a method for manufacturing an organic electroluminescence display excellent in display performance with efficiency.
If foreign matter is contained in an organic light emission layer of an organic EL device, defective pixels (pixels of defective emission, pixels with no emission, etc.), sometimes occur due to short-circuit between electrodes (metal electrodes, transparent electrodes) sandwiching the organic light emission layer. Techniques described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been known as a technique for restoring such defective pixels.
According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, a region causing shortcircuit or the like is removed by laser from metal electrodes corresponding to a defective pixel. Since this enables the organic light emission layer between a partially removed metal electrode and a transparent electrode to emit light favolably, the defective pixels are restored.
Further, according to the technique described in Patent Document 2, each of pixels is divided into a plurality of pixel elements and, among the pixel elements constituting defective pixels, only the metal electrode of a pixel element containing a portion causing short-circuit is removed by laser. This can restore the defective pixel with no effects on pixel elements other than the pixel element containing a short-circuited portion.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-118684
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. No. 2000-195677